moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorak Skullcleaver
"We are the True Horde, pure of blood and unquestionable in might." Gorak Skullcleaver is the Warlord of the Iron Offensive. He was once a commander in the Kor'kron Guard and leader of the Skullcleaver Offensive during Hellscream's rule as Warchief. He is known by many for his loyalty to Hellscream and belief of Orcs being the master race. Appearance Gorak can be identified as a warrior on sight. He wears large adamantite plate armor, with shouldpads adorned with spikes. He wears a chestpiece that exposes his arms, but his gauntlets and shoulderpads provide some protection. Gorak now carries a large elementium axe, which can be ignited with flame at any time. Gorak's skin is green and his body is muscular. His eyes are a dark brown and his black hair is grown into a feral mohawk. Personality As a leader among Orcs, Gorak is a cunning one, earning him the position as commander in the Horde and warlord of the Iron Offensive. He is quite cruel, as well, showing no remorse in damaging his enemies, physically, mentally, or emotionally. His enemies are not just the Alliance, but any and all races lesser than the Orcs, in his opinion. His only restraint from directly attacking these enemies is strategy. Despite this, races are not beyond earning his favor, which is mainly earned by helping him or the Warchief. Due to his cruelty and belief in Orc supremacy, he is extremely loyal to Warchief Hellscream. Despite the loyalty listed above, Gorak is still a very ambitious warrior. He often takes steps towards his own goals in crushing his enemies, rather than simply the Warchief's. Gorak has even expressed an interest in taking up the role of Warchief, should Garrosh not be alive for any particular reason. However, in the chance that he is, Gorak is adhering to the title of Warlord until further notice. History Command of the Offensive When Garrosh became Warchief of the Horde, Gorak was promoted to a commander within the Kor'kron and granted the leadership of his own division within the Kor'kron. Initially called the "Kor'kron Offensive", it later became the Skullcleaver Offensive and a branch of the Kor'kron in its own right. With the Offensive officially his own, Gorak sought to make it the most powerful and commanding branch of the Kor'kron Guard. He began by speaking out to the newly joined Dragonmaw Clan, seeking to gain one of its legendary warriors, which came forth in the form of Darr Dragonaxe, who volunteered to join the Skullcleaver Offensive. Following Darr were the two skilled and powerful Kor'kron, Gore'dal Bloodstorm, a berserker, and Akubei Earthscar, a newly joined Kor'kron with exceptional skills in shamanism. Gore'dal was incredibly loyal, and Akubei believed in Hellscream over any other Warchief, making these two ideal soldiers. Following these three was Orgoth Shatterspine, a Mag'har Orc who lived his life in Nagrand with the Bleeding Hollow Clan, training by killing his enemies on Nagrand (such as the Broken, and even demons). After Orgoth came the reckless and bloodthirsty Drak'kol, who was lurking in a cave in the Eastern Kingdoms. Many among the Horde worried about or disagreed with Gorak's decision to bring this feral "monster" into the Horde, but Gorak assured his allies that Drak'kol was a loyal soldier and a valuable asset to the Horde. After Pandaria was discovered, the Skullcleaver Offensive was sent with the rest of the Horde to claim it. In the Krasarang Wilds, Gorak ordered the construction of a fortress called "Warchief's Advance", built on one of the nearby islands and eventually connected to the Wilds. Using this, Gorak sought to take down Lion's Landing quickly, though the Offensive's priority eventually became weakening the Alliance. Hunt for Avoren A situation arose when Gore'dal returned from a recent battle, injured with several burns on his body. Gore'dal reported that he had fought with a human warlock, who happened to be Avoren, that he thought to be Alliance, and engaged in combat, which resulted in a draw of both retreating due to severe wounds. Gorak quickly formed an elite group to hunt down the warlock. Using the magi under his command, they traced Avoren's magic to a complex hideout that they could not enter. The hunt was called off, momentarily. The Skullcleaver Offensive's intelligence began working to figure out how the hideout was constructed and who could've constructed it. Eventually, it came down to one Frakks Rocketshot, a goblin business owner who owned more unique products and services compared to other cartel leaders and black market dealers. Gorak had the goblin detained and bribed him for his services. After the goblin made an accidental accusation towards the Warchief, "Not givin' what's due," Gorak lowered the price and added intimidation into the deal. Seeing his chances disappearing, the goblin offered more services through explosives, engineers, and mercenaries. After heavy thought and reluctance, Gorak returned to the original price and accepted Frakks' aid. The Offensive returned again, this time with Frakks and his knowledge, but upon entering, they found only a large empty cave. Enraged by this, Gorak demanded more information from the goblin as to whether or not he did more for the human, but the goblin had nothing. The Kor'kron commander kept the goblin close in order to keep the services he hired, but did not let Frakks out of his sight. Escalation: The Turning Point After Gore'dal was healed, Gorak received news that the Offensive was to return to Orgrimmar, after learning that Vol'jin had survived the assassination attempt against him. To prepare, Gorak assigned the Offensive to prepare defenses at the gates to Azshara. Despite Gorak's attempts to silence the growing dissent in the Horde, the former Kor'kron general Jorthak Bloodhowl decided to defend those accused by dismissing Gorak's Kor'kron by impersonating the Kor'kron general he once was. Frustrated, Gorak ordered that Jorthak be arrested when the chance arose. The next day Jorthak was found again, this time defending a group of rebellious trolls from the same soldiers. Gorak came, and ordered the arrest of Jorthak, who was taken in for interrogation. After an interrogation that turned into a heated argument of the Horde's morals, Gorak became frustrated, ordering Jorthak to be exiled from Orgrimmar. The veteran challenged Gorak to an honorable duel, but, with a smirk, Gorak refused, and insulted Jorthak before he left. Assault on Bilgewater Harbor As preparation continued, Gorak set his eyes upon the Bilgewater Harbor, the large harbor operated by goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel. The goblins had already given him enough trouble and were assumed to be with the Rebellion. With ambition leading his decisions, Gorak staged an attack on Bilgewater Harbor using the Skullcleaver Offensive and several Horde warships. Unable to stand against the Kor'kron, the goblins were subdued and the city was taken by the Kor'kron. Standing tall and triumphant, Gorak returned to Orgrimmar, leaving the soldier Norg Ironfist to command the forces on the Harbor. The Siege of the Valley of Honor After returning to the Valley of Honor, the Siege of Orgrimmar had already begun at the shores of Durotar, during which the gates were sealed and guarded. The Valley of Honor was closed off, and under Gorak's command while the rest of the Siege occurred, giving him the opportunity to further his goals; the execution of Garrosh's non-supporters. While, unbeknownst to him, a small united force of Horde and Alliance were coming from Azshara to attack Orgrimmar, the Offensive began rounding up every Goblin, Troll, Sin'dorei, Tauren, and Forsaken in the Valley, arresting them and preparing for execution. At this moment, the Rebellion finally broke into the Valley of Honor after liberating the Bilgewater Harbor. Led by the human paladin Allose and Jorthak himself, battle came to the Valley of Honor, in order to bring down Gorak and weaken Garrosh's hold on the city. The battle came to Gorak, starting with a one-on-one grudge match between him and Jorthak, which resulted in Jorthak's death; however, Allose resumed the fight, using holy light to blind and distract the Orc, providing the opening needed to incapacitate Gorak. Believing Gorak to be the concern of the Horde, Allose left him to the Rebellion, who arrested Gorak and placed him in prison to await the decision of imprisonment or execution. After the Siege Having been locked in prison for months, the decision to execute or spare Gorak and the Offensive has been of debate, and Gore'dal, now an ally of Vol'jin, advocated for the life-time imprisonment of Gorak, rather than death. However, the debate was finally settled; the Offensive would be finished through execution, and Gorak was scheduled to be executed in the not too distant future. However, war wasn't over for Gorak. Weeks before his execution was to occur, an old acquaintance became an ally; Frakks Rocketshot, who had sent his own Rocketshot Company to free him and what remained of the Skullcleaver Offensive. The guards were alerted of this during the escape, and Akubei opted to hold the guards while Gorak and his allies made their way out through a goblin zeppelin. Akubei fell in battle, and Gorak vowed vengeance against Vol'jin and his "farce of a Horde", and decided to side with the goblin's men to strike back against the Horde in the future. The Iron Offensive With Gorak's escape, he immediately began preparing for war against the Horde. He started by directing the Company to Blackrock Mountain, where he met with the leader of the Black Tooth Grin Clan, To'ruk Bloodhowl. The two debated the prospects of forming a new force on Azeroth that would carry on what the Old Horde began, which To'ruk accepted. This formed an alliance between the Company, the Offensive, and the Clan, called the Iron Offensive, which would be led by Gorak as the warlord, as the Offensive referred to him. The Offensive began preparations from war, and, using old materials found in the abandoned mountain, crafted a weapon for Gorak out of Elementium, which glowed with fire. With outstanding superiority, Gorak discarded his old weapon for the new one given to him by the new members of the Offensive. Relationships Relationships with Groups New Horde As it stands, Gorak is a wanted criminal of the New Horde, and has sworn to wage war against it at some point in the future. Bilgewater Cartel Gorak is disliked by the Bilgewater Cartel for his attack on the Bilgewater Harbor. They do not know if it was under orders or Gorak's ambition, but the Cartel still considers him an enemy. Dark Horde Gorak came before the Black Tooth Grin (Remnants of the Dark Horde) with the proposal of continuing the Orcish Wars, which their leader gladly accepted. Though they are allies, the alliance is a shaky one. Rocketshot Company Unlike the Dark Horde, the Rocketshot Company has no apparent disloyalty or intent to betray the Iron Offensive or Gorak at the moment for rebellion to break out. They are currently Gorak's only loyal allies, though Gorak still suspects that they may plan something behind his back. Iron Offensive As the warlord of the Iron Offensive, Gorak is respected, though he remains so through acts of strength and promises of conquest. Relationships with People Vol'jin Gorak personally hates Vol'jin for his "treachery" against the Horde. He refuses to acknowledge him as a Warchief, referring to him only as a usurper of the Horde. Because of this, Gorak has dedicated his war efforts to trying to dismantle the Darkspear Warchief. Jorthak Bloodhowl One of the oldest opposers Gorak ever truly faced, the idealistic Orc sickened Gorak to the point that he exiled him from Orgrimmar. Gorak detests Jorthak's behavior and outlook on the Orcish race, as the latter portrayed them as weaker than all others. Gore'dal Bloodstorm Gorak has had mixed views towards Gore'dal. As a soldier under Gorak's command, Gorak respected him and valued his strength within the Skullcleaver Offensive; however, Gore'dal swore his loyalty to Vol'jin when the latter came to power, and Gorak chose to respect Gore'dal as he did any troll; with hatred and disgust. Orgoth Shatterspine As one of the few orcs under Gorak's command that has been loyal from the start, the two share mutual respect towards each other. Gorak always takes Orgoth's advice into consideration, making Orgoth a sort of advisor to Gorak. Akubei Earthscar Gorak admired Akubei's ability to force even the elements to obey the Horde, and respected him for that quality. Akubei was shown to be willing to go with Gorak into execution while they were in prison as well. When Akubei died, Gorak thought towards waging war on the Horde to avenge him. Frakks Rocketshot Gorak initially disliked Frakks due to his race and generally dishonest nature. Frakks freeing him from prison, however, put himself in a positive light for Gorak to see. They have been able to form a strong alliance between the remainder of the Skullcleaver Offensive and the Rocketshot Company. To'ruk Bloodhowl As the son of one of Gorak's old enemies, To'ruk was a target of suspicion. However, time revealed that To'ruk had the same beliefs and desires as Gorak and the two came to an agreement of battling the Horde. Quotes *''"I'm protecting the Horde here, while you undermine it with your love for other races!"'' *''"There's no sense in kicking an old dog."'' *''"You stand in the Warchief's city, goblin. You'd best care for your words."'' Gallery WoWScrnShot 041814 123135.jpeg|Gorak as he appeared during Hellscream's reign. Gorak Skullcleaver.jpeg|Gorak Skullcleaver in the Blackrock Mountain. Trivia *Gorak has no affiliation with the Kor'kron Legion, and therefore does not answer to them. If anyone, he answers to Malkorok and Garrosh. *Gorak is inspired from a video by Wowcrendor. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:Skullcleaver Offensive Category:Warriors Category:True Horde Category:Criminals Category:Iron Offensive